A secret love
by grapenut01
Summary: turpin/lovett. turnett. i hope you like it.


This little story was intended for someone named Ally but she is disgusted by the pairing so it is for my darling love Danni. Now some of you seem to be under the impression that these little things other then by the sea are stories. They are not. By the sea is the only story. I may not even finish it. I'm not sure yet. And I know I don't know what I'm doing really with paragraphs and all that shit but I'm trying to make it better so there is no reason to be mean like one person ( I think only one.) has been. So please leave nice comments. I already don't like the majority of the things I post but that doesn't mean I need you to tell me you don't like it either. Sorry but I had to say that. So if you want to be nice and helpful please do otherwise just don't say anything.

Warning: this is turnett. Lol. Turpin and Lovett.

It was a chilly night and she had just finished dusting off her counter inside of her pie shop. She looked up as the bell on her door rang to see none other than Judge Turpin. He smirked as he watched her finish her cleaning. She gave him a small smile and swayed her hips seductively as she went to clean the table he had chosen to sit at. He chuckled lightly and asked for a pie. She asked what kind he would prefer as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear my favorite kind; baker pie. She giggled and kissed him lightly before getting off of him. He protested and brought her back down asking her where she thought she was going. She giggled lightly saying that she was just going to get his pie. He kissed her ear before whispering softly that she already had it. She smirked as she turned to straddle his lap asking if he was sure bout that. He grabbed her ass roughly muttering of course you do my dear. She gasped and kissed his neck as she brought her body closer to his as she felt him grow harder. Maybe your right after all she muttered as she rubbed herself against him. He chuckled and began sliding her skirts up slowly, rubbing up and down her legs in the process. Aren't I always? He muttered against her neck as he kissed her there. She nodded her head breathlessly as she held on tight to him and moaned softly. She squeezed her legs tighter around him and leaned in to kiss him when the shop door slammed open.

There in the doorway stood Albert Lovett, her husband. He yelled at her asking what the hell she thought she was doing. She leapt off Judge Turpin's lap and straightened her skirts as she backed against the wall. She muttered her apologies saying nothing happened as he approached her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her asking if she really expected him to believe that shit. He smacked her telling her that he saw it all from outside and wanted to know how long it had been going on. She pleaded with him. Trying to tell him nothing happened which only resulted with another harder smack across the face. She fell to the floor trembling and holding her cheek. I'll deal with you later you stupid bitch, he spat. She shrank back even further trying to disappear. The Judge stepped forward telling Albert that that's no way to treat a lady. And who asked you bellowed Albert. Nobody needed to he responded. It's clear you don't know how to treat your wife with the decency she deserves, he stated before moving towards her. Albert stepped in front of him asking him where he thought he was going. To tend to your wife replied Turpin as he moved to step around him. Albert put his hand on Turpin's chest and shoved him backwards saying that she was still his wife and that he could do what he wished to her. The judge's eyes narrowed as he said he would be back tomorrow and would be leaving with her whether he liked it or not.

Albert watched Turpin slam the door and leave before turning to face his wife who was sitting on the floor all curled up and crying in her hands softly. He approached her like you would if you were a predator approaching your prey. She looked up with tears silently streaming down her cheeks when she saw Albert's shoes in front of her. She gasped and pressed herself up against the wall. He slowly approached her asking her what was wrong and did she really thing he was going to hurt her. He chuckled as she flattened herself against the wall as best she could and nodded her head tentatively. He laughed at her before grabbing her by the head and pulling her to her feet roughly and slammed her against the wall.

"What the bloody hell do ya think you're doing lifting yer skirts to another man ya whore?!"

He said in a soft but deadly voice as he knocked her back against the wall again. He punched her in the face and watched her fall pitifully to the floor. He kicked her in the stomach numerous times asking her for an answer. She just coughed up some blood before collapsing on the floor crying and struggling to breathe. He spat on her saying that she was pathetic before dragging her by the hair to their room where he threw her on the bed. She tried to stop him saying that he hurt her too much already but he just smacked her face and tore the dress off her writhing body. She feared he had broken something this time but he wouldn't listen to her as he put a heavy hand against her mouth and leaned on it as he shoved himself deep inside of her until he came inside of her. He let go of her mouth and smacked her saying this is how it should be, before shoving her roughly to the floor so he could have the bed to himself. She couldn't put up a fight anymore. She fell to the floor with a thud and coughed up more blood before finally passing out from the pain.

She awoke in the exact same spot she had fallen to. She blinked sleepily a few times before attempting to push herself to her feet only to fall back to the floor in pain. A shadow was cast over her. She turned to see who it was and gasped; it was Judge Turpin. She tried to ask him what he was doing there but it was in vain, for she had lost her voice. He rushed to her side and helped her to sit up slowly telling her she wouldn't have to worry about Albert anymore he would be hung the next day. She smiled at him but it faded as she tried to get to her feet. Turpin caught her and whispered for her to not try that again if she knew what was good for her. He set her gently on the bed and began to carefully dress her so he could take her to his house. She moaned pitifully in pain as he began to dress her slowly. He paused before continuing with caution. He finally finished getting her dressed about ten minutes later. She wiped away her tears of pain and tried to thank him for all his kindness but found that she still couldn't speak. He gently picked her up and carried her to the coach that he had waiting for them. He put her inside and got in then placed her on his lap as they traveled slowly and cautiously for his house. She snuggled into his chest and kissed his neck mouthing the words thank you so much my love against his skin.

He held her face and looked into her eyes and kissed her softly in a loving manner. A few tears escaped as she kissed him back slowly with caution. She pulled away slightly in pain and laid her head on his chest for the rest of the trip. When they got to his house he carried her inside and up to his room and into the bathroom. He called for the maid and she rushed up the stairs to find him in the bathroom with a half naked woman. She gasped and started to leave but he called her back saying that he need her help to clean her wounds and dress her properly. She hesitated before going and getting all the supplies she would need. By the time she got back Mrs. Lovett was laying in the bath tub while Turpin was carefully scrubbing her clean. She cleared her throat and stood next to where Turpin was sitting. He stood up and switched places with her and knelt down and took Mrs. Lovett's hand and held it while she began cleaning her wounds. After about twenty minutes the maid was satisfied with the new bandages. They helped her onto the bed and dressed her in a night gown. She had fallen asleep not too long ago. Once she was dressed he tucked her into bed and got himself ready for bed before crawling in next to her. He held her gently and murmured loving words into her hair as he fell asleep.

Over the next few days all she really did was sleep. She was beginning to feel much better but she was so tired. After about a week she was looking much better and was back to her old self. She kept trying to help Turpin's staff with the cooking and cleaning and such but every time they would give in and let her help Turpin would appear and take her back to bed claiming she needed more rest. She protested all the way upstairs until he sat her on the bed. Then she shut up and had an evil little smirk on her face.

"Come here love." She purred at him.

He smirked and shook his head. "It's too early love, you're not well enough." He told her.

She pouted as she crawled over and sat on his lap. She kissed his neck softly. He put his arms around her neck but couldn't find the strength to push her away. Instead he gently wraps his arms around her pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"I'm not made of glass love." She whispered in his ear before licking the edge of it. "You of all people should know that though."

He chuckled and instead said nothing. He pulled her down with him as he laid back on the bed so she was on top of him. She looked at him funny but decided not to say anything. Instead she took advantage of the situation by straddling his hips and removing his shirt. He sighed in defeat and started removing her clothes too, at a slower pace though. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible hoping she would change her mind and listen to him. She threw his shirt to the ground and yanked off his belt. She noticed he was taking a little too long in removing her clothes so she quickly removed what was left of his and practically ripped off her own.

He meant to stop her before she had gotten that far but now was too late. He grabbed hold of her roughly and turned them over so he was on top of her now. Without even looking for her to be ready he thrust himself roughly inside of her. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and dug her nails deep into the scars that he already had from her nails before. He didn't even notice the blood trickling down his body he was too caught up in her beauty. Everytime he would thrust inside of her, her beautiful, full, pale breasts would move with them, bobbing a bit roughly. He continued pounding into her until he felt her inner walls clenching viciously around himself. He gasped before coming deep inside of her.

He fell onto the bed next to her panting for breath. She turned over and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as if he would just go away from her now. He held onto her lightly and kissed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon love." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep in her arms.

"I know and I love you very much." She whispered back to the sleeping man. She curled up closer and fell asleep with him. It was the first peaceful night they had slept together in his home. Well it would be there's before too long.


End file.
